A Tula Náressë
by EnvelopesandCypressTrees
Summary: Title means: come to the fire. Both the elevnking and prince are cursed to death. Refusing to lose his father the prince and reunited fellowship come together to save Legolas and must go on a suicidal quest to do so. Assassins and other dangers await! CHAP 4 UP! If you like hurt Legolas! then this is for you! I am working on ch 5. Come on people! READ ME!
1. What the Night Brings: The Meeting

**My FIRST LOTR FANFICTION! REVIEWS DO, AS YOU MAY KNOW, INSPIRE ME TO WRITE. I APOLOGIZE IN ADVANCE FOR GRAMMER AND SPELLING MY TABLET HAS AUTO CORRECT WHICH IS QUITE ANNOYING WHEN YOU ARE TRYING TO WRITE ELVISH OR WRITE ARAGORN AND IT COMES OUT ARAGÓN.**

**SO MY SINCEREST APOLOGIES, MELLON NINS. **

* * *

Gimli had never felt more out of place than he did just now. Surrounded completely by tall, silver dressed, silver haired elves. Most looked down at the dwarf, scowling in disgust. He rolled his eyes and nudged Aragorn with the hilt of his large ax, the man smirked and placed a reassuring hand on his friend's shoulder. The crusty dirt of the dwarf's jacket clung like lice to the King's fingers. They too were dirty. They had embarked a long journey, it ended here.

"It is not that they dislike _who_ you are, friend. It is that they dislike _what_ you are"

"Gah, you don't have to tell me that!" he shrugged off the man's hand proudly, a small look of embarrassment dusting his cheeks. A loud guffaw burst past the black haired King's lips.

Gimli stood out horribly. His red knotted hair and beard, his height, his hygiene. Even Aragorn seemed to stand out. It was obvious they were travelers.

It was nearing Yule in Mirkwood and the streets were thick with hustling bodies.

Although this was considered Mirkwood, it was a town distant to the palace. The ride from this small township to the castle was a long one.

Legolas had told them by letter to meet him at the Crow Tavern, both friends had written back suspicious and concerned at the distance from the palace they were to meet him. Legolas had not written back.

Gimli and Aragorn concerned for the safety of their dear friend had met and made the journey together, the conversation on the trip focused almost entirely on the young elvenprince.

"I wonder why the young lad wanted us to meet him here?" Gimli's voice tore Aragorn's eyes from the passing elves and with small turn the two men stood looking up at the wooden tavern sign, unsure whether to enter or not. The journey there had taken 15 days. Both be were weary, dirty and hungry.

Just as Gimli's ax was set in the snow and leaned against the outer wall of the tavern, a disgusted laugh was heard and a shadow cast over the short dwarf.

Both looked up in unison at the three elves standing before them. One stood ahead of the others, a cruel sneer on his face.

The elf stood tall like a lean tree, hair cut at his waist and braided tightly, eyes dark glinting maliciously. An ornate sword hung at his side, black boots to his knees.

But it was his thin lips, curled into such a sneer that drew their gaze. And a thick purple scar that curved along his cheek like a crescent, ruining his perfect pale features.

"What's this? Do my eyes deceive me or is there a dog sitting outside this tavern? We really ought to do something with the pests in this town" the ax was gathered up in a sweep and Aragorn struggled to keep back the dwarf, who let out a huff, face red in anger.

"Leave us be, elf. We are simply waiting for a friend-"

Another bark of laughter cut the sentence short, the narrow eyed elf leaned in.

"Surly no elf would be friends with a disgusting dwarf like_ him_, or a mere man like _you_" only the bustle of people pushing past could be heard, the pale elf placed a hand on his sword, Aragorn and Gimli waited in anticipation hands tightening on the hits of their weapons. "It's a wonder we don't kill you right now and rid the world of such stains."

There was a snort whinny of a horse,

"I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't speak of my friends in such a manner, after all they have made a long journey to see me" the three elves turned in a startled sweep, both Aragorn's and Gimli's eyes snapped up to the horseman now standing behind the trouble makers.

The horse lazily trotted from foot to foot, small silver bells that were braided into its white main jingled merrily. Smiles broke out upon the traveler's faces. Legolas.

He sat high in his saddle looking down on the three elves, gold hair down and pooling over his shoulders with his bangs pinned back, small braids across his temples. He too wore a silver tunic, as he dismounted they noticed a sparkling silver tiara around his forehead like a band, small silver leaves were woven together to make the intertwining head piece.

The three elves immediately dropped to a knee and bowed deeply, Legolas patted his horse and wrapped the tethers around the mounting post. He eyed the three as the scarred one spoke hurriedly

"Your highness! My prince, forgive me! For I did not know they were in _your _company!"

"Get up and hear me well" they rose looking sheepish, "I understand that once Dwarfs were considered our enemies but those times have been past! They are now friends to the elves and while some of you do not accept the changing ways, they _do_ change…am I understood, elf?" for a moment no one spoke, Aragorn stood still at the authority that rang thick in his friends tone, he never heard such a tone used by the light hearted prince. Even Gimli tensed, both friends shared a silent look.

"I understand, _prince_. But some of us will never agree" coolness radiated from the elf's voice, the other two quickly turned and left, muttering under their breaths, they watched them leave. The scarred elf stood alone.

"These two are in my company so therefore they _shall_ be treated with royal respect… or so help me, you will make home with the dungeons…am I understood?" Aragorn felt Gimli's hand wrap around his wrist as a warning, their eyes watched as the elf's hand rested on his sword, Aragorn had his drawn in a blink. The harsh sound of a sword being unsheathed echoing in the streets. The troublesome elf didn't flinch, he understood the warning, but his hand remained treating the elvenprince.

Legolas looked at him sternly. "I said…am I_ understood_?" the other elf didn't answer, but instead mounted his horse quickly. He looked down at Legolas, his silver braid swinging. His eyes were dangerous.

"I _heard_. And I do understand. Though I do not comply. I will not accept your changing ways, and am marking my words that you shall never live to be king! I shall see to it personally!" Aragorn couldn't stop the dwarf who thundered past him in a heave, throwing himself at the now mounted elf. The elf quickly turned and galloped off into the crowd. With a sneer Aragorn drew his bow, but his friend's pale hand waved it away.

"Let him go. No harm was done…we cannot risk your arrow hitting someone in the crowd." The dwarf turned to look at the elf.

"No _harm?_ He made a threat on your life, elf!" Legolas didn't answer, he simply patted his horse lazily, cooing to it in soft tones, the animal's eyes twinkled in admiration. Aragon watched the back of the scarred elf disappear.

"Although I may not be the marksman you are, Legolas. Do not offend me by suggesting that I could not make such an easy shot" a smile broke out upon the three friend's faces,

"My apologies, human. I will not disregard your skill…" there was a pause, it was almost awkward "you both must be cold. Shall we go inside?" The dwarf let a gruff nod, his knotted hair tangling in his fingers.

They followed Legolas inside. The response was almost immediate. The tavern once rumbling with laughter and speech, hushed into an excited whisper. All eyes towards the three newcomers.

The screech of chairs, and the elves fell to a knee on the tavern floor all bowing towards their prince.

Although Gimli and Aragorn had seen this response to their friend before they couldn't help but gape and stare at the hunched elves.

Legolas, humor in his voice, said:

"Please, stand, my friends. You flatter me. Save the formalities for the King" the elves rose from their knees with uncertainty etched into their fair features. Legolas chuckled, a dazzling, well-practiced smile splitting his face. "I am here to drink, just like you" the tavern laughed as one and the talking continued, as it had been before the royal had entered. Legolas turned to his companions with a small smile "sorry, I don't mean to discomfort you" he led them to a square table in the back.

"Sometimes I forget you are a prince, lad" Gimli grabbed his mug when it was brought and downed it with a harsh belch. Aragorn winced at the sound but couldn't help the smile that dusted his cheeks at the dwarf's manners. "You just don't seem like the typical snobbish royalty" Both man and elf sipped their drinks the bar maid rushed to place the second down for the dwarf.

"Thank you, master dwarf" Gimli blushed deeply and slammed the newly brought drink on the table, suds splashed the wood.

"You are still an insufferable elf!"

"That's quite a big word for you, dwarf! Tell me, do you even know what it means?"

"Ah! Ah-of cour-of course I do!" the drink was slurped by the embarrassed dwarf, Aragorn placed a hand up in surrender between the two bickering friends. The small warmth of reassurance tugged at his heart hearing the elf banter like old times. He had been beginning to become concerned after the letter to meet so far from the castle. And he had receive no reply back, after all.

And now, the scarred elf. The threat.

"Legolas, friend. That elf's threat weighs heavy in my mind" there is a pause "it concerns me for your safety." This time it was Legolas' pale hand that halted him.

"Growing up as a prince, I have receive many threats in my life. This is nothing but empty. Fear not" Legolas sighed and drank again, his light eyes sliding closed. He could feel his valued friends staring. He set aside his drink, his voice softer "really, Estel…do not worry. Although I thank you for your concern."

"Well, regardless. I will not be leaving your side while I am here. Just to be sure" the elf nodded at Aragorn who in turn nodded back.

Something was amiss, both dwarf and man knew. But they could not force Legolas to speak, so they pushed it aside. The true question arose.

"Why did you summon us, lad?" the dwarf tensed as the atmosphere around his elven friend grew thick with sadness and fear, the elf's face masked none. He pushed aside his drink and gently touched the prince's silver sleeve, Aragorn too moved closer at the sight of his friend's discomfort. "What is it?"

A dark cloud had passed over the usually light face of the prince, a storm of sadness, regret and fear lingered there.

"Mellon nin, what has happened?" Aragorn asked, his voice like a plead. Finally, Legolas looked up, and with a sigh, spoke.

"It is father. He is dying"

The words were blunt, emotionless from weeks of practicing. A silent grieving lingered in the young elf's eyes. The friend's sat silent, unsure of what could be said. The fingers on Legolas' sleeve remained and then were pulled back as Aragorn's palm grasp the back of the pale elf's neck, warm beneath his hair and gave a reassuring squeeze.

"Oh Legolas" the king breathed in sympathy "I'm sorry" Legolas bit back tears, he hid them well from the others.

"He's been ill for nearly four months now, and is now on his death bed. I am not allowed to see him, I fear he will pass before I can say goodbye" the table was small, giving Aragorn room to bring his and the elf's foreheads briefly together, Legolas' skin was chilled to touch. When they drew apart, the prince's eyes were foggy with sorrowful mist.

"What is the cause?" Gimli was blunt, his voice husky with empathy. The elf pulled away from the human king, ignoring the fact that Aragorn's dark hair clung to his forehead as they parted.

"The healer's say it is a curse" Gimli took a drink of his ale to distract him from the pain radiating off of Legolas. He knew his friend was holding most in, it was rare to see the carefree elf hurting so, the dwarf didn't know how to react. "Which brings me to why I've called you both here." Legolas dropped his head, eye's refusing to make contact.

"There's more, friend?"

"There is…" there was a painful pause, both man and dwarf could see it was difficult for Legolas to tell what he was about to say, and what he said shook them both, so far that the surrounding noise of the tavern seemed to disappear completely to only the elf's voice and the pounding of their own heartbeats in their ears. "I called you here, to bid you farewell, and that...this is the last time I shall ever see you, my friends." He continued

"Both you Aragorn, and you Gimli, are my dearest friends. And it aches me the most to leave you both behind. You both will always hold a special place in my heart and I thank you sincerely for making my life bearable. I will miss you both tremendously in my parting." The noise of the tavern came roaring back for the human and dwarf who until this time sat shock stilled.

"What are you speaking of, elf?!" Gimli's fist thundered down onto the table, the mug's jumped. "We require more of an explication that just that!" the anger in his voice was evident and the elf trembled slightly, a piece of gold hair falling in his face. Aragorn resisted the urge to brush it back and hug him again as his heart was fluttering anxiously at the thought of losing his best friend. "Speak, elf!"

"The curse upon Ada, it is said that it was only cast to force me into the throne. Where then after, I too, will be eliminated. Mirkwood will be without a ruler and fall into chaos and panic. My father is a good king, and I will give my life to ensure his position" he swallowed "you see, there _is_ a cure. It is a herb deep in the valleys of Middle Earth, the journey is one that is inevitably deadly, and yet I must go and retrieve it no matter the cost."

"We will accompany you, or go in your place!" Aragorn begged desperately "Elf's are forbidden in the valleys! You will not survive!"

"Yes and yet you know that I must."

"Legolas! Aragorn, speak some sense into the fool!" the table was silent, it killed the king to admit but he understood the elvenprince, he also knew that even more secrets lingered hidden in his friends words. Enough heart ache, he let it pass for the time being. Gimli's eye's darted between the two viciously.

"I cannot, dear dwarf" Aragorn downcast his eyes in defeat, Gimli stuttered in disbelief, trying to speak through the rush of thoughts flooding his mind. His tongue went numb in fear.

"I leave at sunrise." Legolas reached thin fingers out and touched his friend's wrists gingerly** "**Guren glassui, Savo 'lass a lalaith, Na lû e-govaned vîn" Gimli knew enough of the elvish language to recognize a friend bidding farewell. Having nothing else to say, the elvenprince stood, gave a parting glance and left. The companions watched him disappear.

"Gwestog, Mellon nin?"

* * *

It was dark, the sun had long been consumed by the night. None of the three friends slept, Aragorn laid in his inn room, staring at the ceiling as if it were the night sky itself. He had always liked to sleep under the stars. Especially while on the quest to destroy the ring a year ago, the fellowship always fell asleep to a soft song by the elf. It was songs of love and bravery. And forests, and seas. And friendships.

It was an addicting poison, the elf's songs. Sweet and gentle and pure.

As was everything about Legolas.

"An ngell nîn, Goheno nine" the king whispered into the darkness of his room, he rubbed a hand over his face, worry consuming him. His body was weary for sleep but his mind forbid it.

The room beside that was occupied by Gimli and Legolas. The dwarf had invited himself in and careful to not wake the slumbering elf, took a seat by the bed and waited for morning.

Over time, the friendship had exceeded companions and was border lining brothers. Gimli didn't mind, even though the fair creature was an elf.

"_I understand that once Dwarfs were considered our enemies but those times have been past! They are now friends to the elves and while some of you do not accept the changing ways, they do change…am I understood, elf?"_

The word still rang pride in the dwarf's soul. And he resisted the urge to wake the sleeping prince and thank him. In his slumber Legolas whimpered and rolled to face away from Gimli. The dwarf's hand lingered over his brother's brow, in an attempt to console him.

"Ada, _please_" brushed past the pale, thin lips of the elvenprince. The desperation of the soft moans caused the bearded guardian to frown in sympathy and smooth the young one's hair.

Legolas wasn't young, and yet Aragorn and Gimli still protected and treated him as younger kin. Truthfully the elf had only ever complained in good humor.

"All will be all right, lad… sleep" Heaven knew he'd need it on his journey. With a sting tears burst into the dwarf's eyes and his calloused hand left the prince's hair to wipe at them viciously with his palm. "_idiot_" he whispered "_you're going to get yourself killed!" _he leaned back in the chair, the wood groaned "_selfish bastard! Thinking only of yourself! Typical elf!" _his hushed scolding continued, careful to not wake Legolas. Gimli would gain no slumber to tonight.

Legolas' mind ran in fear making his sleep restless. He was going to die. For his Ada, surly there was no more just cause than that. And yet he wasn't sure.

Surly, this quest would be his demise. But the fate of Mirkwood depended on this journey, perhaps even the fate of the world.

The morning sun bled red into the night sky. There would be no more hiding from what was to come.

* * *

**TRANSLATIONS:**

Ada- father

Mellon nin- my friend

Guren glassui, Savo 'lass a lalaith, Na lû e-govaned vîn- thank you with all of my heart, have joy and laughter, until we next meet

Gwestog, Mellon nin?- do you promise, my friend?

An ngell nîn, Goheno nine- please, forgive me

**READ AND REVIEW, PLEASE! **

**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU WANT TO SEE AND MAYBE I CAN MAKE IT WORK. I PRETTY MUCH HAVE AN IDEA ON WHERE THIS IS GOING BUT I CAN DEFFINATLY INCORPERATE FOR YOU! **

**PM's ARE OK TOO! DON'T BE AFRAID TO REACH OUT, SERIOUSLY MY ELF EARS MAY BE POINTY BUT I ASSURE YOU MY TEETH ARE NOT!**

**TAKE CARE, FRIENDS.**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**EACT**


	2. An Assassin Lurks Free: Near Death

**5 reviews or more to bring about the third chapter!**

**now the plot begins to thicken...so enjoy!**

**Translations as always are at the end.**

* * *

Morning came with a rush of undeniable beauty, it bled across the horizon, a blood red sun that seemed to dance away the snow. Soon all that was left on the streets of the snow the day prior was a thick slush of water, mud and soft ice. It was deep enough to break over the toes of the boots that passed through, padded down by hooves and passers.

Aragorn had been unable to sleep through the night, worry plaguing his mind. He could only think of the blonde elf whom over years had become his most valued friend. His brother.

He stood up from his bed, morning had just broke. He made his way down the stair and into the street, it was already busy. He had forgotten how early elves arose.

Once again worry grew in his mind, until he found himself unable to think rationally, all thoughts were on the elvenprince.

One thing was for certain this morn. No matter what, Legolas would not make this journey alone.

He pushed his way into the stables with a heated grunt and found his horse, Gimli's pony and then there, in the dark corner, Legolas' white mare. He cooed to it as it tossed her mane in recognition of the man. He rubbed her and then gathered the saddles. His eyes fell to another few horses that were also stabled there, they seemed familiar and yet he couldn't place them. As he was lost in thought there was a sudden enthusiastic cry that startled him so, and then small arms that wrapped around his waist and were flung about his neck. He toppled from the hugs.

He hit the ground smiling.

* * *

Gimli woke with a snort, he had fallen asleep in the chair by his friend's bed, urging it closer in sleep so that he could bend over and rest his arms on the mattress, there was a small line of drool that dribbled from his beard and onto his sleeve. He stretched nosily and wiped a calloused hand over his face.

The room was dim, the thick curtains had been pulled over the window. The dwarf stood and drew them back, blinking in the sudden explosion of daylight. Dust billowed through the room. He swatted at the swirling clouds and turned to Legolas. The bed was made and sat empty.

"Where'd that damn elf get off to?" uneasiness of what the day would bring and his friends departure mad his stomach turn, "Yer just hungry" he said to himself and patted his stomach to ease his worries. He grabbed up his ax which had been leaned against the wall and mad his way downstairs to the tavern. Familiar voices quickened his step.

He stood at the stair end eyes wide with surprise.

"Good morning, Gimli!" a laugh "Greetings, master dwarf!" he blinked as his mind, thick with slumber finally cleared and he recognized the greeting faces. His eyes followed the wizard as he was embraced and led up to the others.

"By Odin's beard!" his ax plunked on the ground, the reassuring thud echoing in the empty tavern. "What are you lad's doing here?" the four hobbits, Merry, Pippin, Sam and Frodo all smiled, almost impishly. It was Merry who spoke first.

"Gandalf and we were passing through on our way to see the King of Mirkwood! We heard he'd fallen ill…this morning we saw Aragorn saddling some horses in the stable! We had to stay and say hello!"

"What a fine coincidence!" Gimli exclaimed, rustling the hobbits already tussled hair, no doubt Aragorn had done the same, his eyes met the wizard, they both new there was no coincidence here. The human king rubbed his shoulder humor twinkling in his eyes.

"And some 'hello' it was, knocking me over like that!" Pippin went to hug Aragorn again, who laughed and jumped away before the imprisoning small arms found him, Pippin chased him for a moment, darting between chairs.

"Aragorn, we haven't seen you in a year!" Pippin's high pitched voice whined, Gandalf laughed through his pipe.

"Tis true, man! Let the hobbit give you a decent hug!"

When the chase finally subsided the fellowship was laughing merrily. But with a glance Gimli's and Aragorn's expressions darkened in worry over the absence of their elven friend.

Sam busied himself as he served the dwarf breakfast he looked over his shoulder as he spooned the stew from the pot onto an empty plate.

"Say Gimli, has Legolas arisen yet? Dawn broke a while ago" Gimli took the plate that was handed over.

"Nay, Sam. His bed was already empty when I awoke this morning"

"Surly he hasn't left!" Frodo exclaimed "We could have all gone to Mirkwood together…a journey, like old times!" the hobbits cheered in enthusiasm. They didn't know of the elvenprince's solitary journey which he would travel today. "And spent yule in his palace!" the young hobbit's eyes grew far away with wonder "can you imagine an elven yule? I'll bet it's almost as grand as yule in the Shire!"

"Aye, I'll bet it is" Gimli agreed softly, eyes on his plate. There was an awkward silence.

"Surly, Legolas is all right? He's not hurt? Or sick like his father is he?" there was no mistaking the worry in Merry's voice.

"Nay, he is neither of those. He fare's well, hobbit" there was a hush, and all eye's lingered on the king whom had spoken. _Surly, my friend will fare well._

Gimli had chewed upon his thumb, so it bled.

Suddenly with a harsh bang, the door to the tavern slammed open causing the fellowship to jump in surprise. Only when the door was open did they notice the sound of commotion coming from the streets. A single elf stood in the doorway, none of the party cared to notice appearances at the time as their eyes only saw the elves running behind him.

"It is Lord Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood! He has been shot!" Gimli's blood ran cold and the plate of stew slipped from his fingers and shattered on the floor spraying the floor brown. In the background they could hear the screams similar to the one they had just been given and shouts of 'The Prince, he has been assassinated!' dreadful cries of dismay rose from the hobbit's as one.

"Where?" Demanded Aragorn, in one step he had reached the heaving elf, his voice rose "I SAID WHERE?" the fear in his voice made goose bumps erupt across their skins.

"T-the stable, sir…a voice told us not to enter" the silence in the tavern was deafening for a split moment, even the commotion outside seemed to be drown out as Gimli's and Aragorn's mind flickered to the scarred elf the day prior. In all the commotion of Legolas' farewell he had all but been forgotten.

"_I heard. And I do understand. Though I do not comply. I will not accept your changing ways, and am marking my words that you shall never live to be king! I shall see to it personally!"_

"Out of my way" Aragorn pushed past the elf in the door "I said OUT OF MY WAY" Gimli swept up his ax and followed the running king. Hobbit's feet and a wizard's close behind. The stable although near, seemed forever away. When they finally reached it, they had to push through the gathered crowd who had assembled, just to reach the closed doors.

"Legolas?!" Gandalf bellowed battering his staff against the door, it held firm "it has been barred from the inside-" an angry dwarf's roar cut the wizard off and an ax embedded into the wood.

"Out of my way, wizard! A wooden door is no difficult barrier when you have an ax forged by dwarfs!" the crowd pushed uncomfortably close, finally Aragorn could take no more, he turned and bellowed

"Back UP, elves! If you want to be of assistance to your beloved prince then clear the streets and give us room!" the shouting of the crowd drew silent, then out of adoration of their royal, they parted. Swarming like ants to nearby buildings, they peeked out of doorways and hung out of their windows. The silence was eerie as only the thudding of ax against wood was heard.

With three solid blows, the door swung open, and with courage that shocked the three elders, the four hobbits rushed in despite whatever dangers laid beyond, desperate to get to their friend.

The stable was dim, shadowed and difficult to see in.

Straw lay strewn about the floor, a struggle had taken part that much was obvious. It was Gimli who spotted Legolas first, his dawrven eyes used to the dark light of mines. Their friend, dressed as yesterday, laid upon his side in blood stained hay.

It was a sight that would burn in their memories for years to come.

His blonde hair was loose and pooled around his shoulders and neck veiling his face. His back was to them, the silver threads of the royal tunic still glowing in the dark but now tainted deep crimson. On hand was draped over the other, legs bent, knees touching. He looked like he was in slumber.

His back did not rise and fall with breath. His band of a crown had fallen off and laid beside him.

The hobbits were up to him at once.

"Do NOT_ touch _him!" Aragorn bellowed, rushing up to them as their small hands lingered over Legolas, his voice softened to a whisper as they looked at him in fear "You will only hurt him further." Looking down upon the elvenprince the shaft and feathers of an arrow could now been seen, half way embedded into his shoulder, inches from his heart.

Aragorn reached down, breaths deep but quick in dismay. He sat and gathered the young elf into his lap, brushing back his hair. It was soiled and bloodied.

"Uuma dela, Heruamin. Mani marte?" the sound elven language seemed to put both man and elf and peace, it was mumbled beneath the breath of the king. Gimli stood statuesque, his ax still clutched close to his chest, he rubbed a hand over his beard.

"Lad?" the dwarf whispered and crouched beside his wounded friend. His calloused hand rested on the elf's thin leg "don't you die, not after everything we've been through…not like this" Legolas made no indication of answering the dwarf. Aragorn rested the elf's head in the crook of his elbow, Legolas all but cradled limp in his lap.

"Does he live?" Gandalf asked, voice steely with hidden emotion, a small whimper left one of the hobbits, they knew not which one, the four stood huddled and shivering from anguish in a tight group. Tears threatening to burst from their eyes. Not near enough to be a burden but not far enough where they could not see.

Aragorn's eyes never left the pale elf. Unable to tear his eyes from the spreading blood. In a swift movement he had bowed over so that his ear brushed Legolas lips, his dark hair covering them both.

Small, frantic wisps of breath tickled him.

He smiled softly and straightened.

"He is breathing" a collective sigh of relief rose to the rafters of the stable. Another whimper from the hobbits "Gandalf, Gimli and I will tend to Legolas. Take the hobbits back to the tavern, we will retrieve you shortly" Gandalf nodded and lead the reluctant hobbits away.

"No! Gandalf! I'm staying!" Frodo cried, desperation ringing in his wavering voice as he struggled to break away from the wizard who held his collar. "He _needs_ me! Legolas!"

"Hush, Lad!" Gimli said, throwing aside his ax and rolling his sleeves upwards over thick arms, they were going to remove the arrow "Leave us be! We will come get you later, you have my promise!" the hobbits quieted, looks of defeat etched like scars on their faces.

"And Gandalf, old friend" Aragorn looked up momentarily as he spoke, dark eyes sad "try and see if anyone knows what transpired here." His voice was soft and remorseful. The elderly wizard only nodded and closed the doors shut behind them, the hobbits wails still to be heard until they were finally out of ear shot.

Only then did Legolas let out a gentle moan.

"Legolas, if you can hear me…we're going to remove the arrow" Legolas' breath hitched but his eyes remain closed, the man looked up to the dwarf "Gimli, I'm going to need your assistance. Rip a bandage from your shirt." A tearing noise and it was done. Aragorn took the fabric in one hand and grasped the arrow shaft in the other. Legolas whimpered again.

"Lad, wait" the two companions eyes met "are you sure we should do this here?"

"We haven't any choice, moving him with this arrow in his chest could easily nick the heart, we need to remove it before we move him" no one dared to move, until Gimli let out a gruff nod and a grunt and took the limp elf's arms in his hands in case he thrashed from the pain.

Legolas let out a strangled cry, eyes flying wide as the arrow was pulled free of the flesh, a squirt of blood took to the air and dribbles splashed across the dwarf's face. He too let out a startled cry as the warm droplets skewed across his skin. The fabric was pushed against the wound, and the three lay there gasping.

Legolas' eyes darted around the stable.

Gimli let go of his arms and wiped his hand across his face to rid himself of the blood, it smeared.

"Legolas? Mellon nin. Amin sinta thaliolle e dagor, have strength here as well" Aragorn searched his friend's pained face, Gimli unsure of the elven language sat crouched awkwardly.

"Estel?" the elf's head turned painfully to look at the dwarf "Gimli?" his voice was so weak they two friends had to strain to hear it.

"Are you in much pain?" Aragorn asked, still cradling the elvenprince in his lap.

"I…I am fine" Legolas' face was a dreadful pale, his eyes slid shut. With a small lurch of horror Aragorn felt the blood surge past the fabric and pool around his fingers.

"We've got to move him, lad" Gimli stood and looked down upon the two, turning his head at the blood.

"Amin anta est, Legolas. I will be here when you awaken"

"Lle vesta?"

"Vesta."

* * *

Legolas lay unmoving upon his bed, Aragorn and another healer nearby. Gimli had joined the hobbits and the wizard downstairs in the tavern. All sat restless.

Legolas flinched and awoke, a needle was stitching together the wound on his bare chest. Aragorn felt his friend wake, and smiled, eyes never leaving his sewing. He sat upon a stool beside him.

"You are awake" it was spoken as a soft observation rather than a question, finally the man king's eyes met the elves "good" a pause "how do you feel?" Legolas' traveled around the room as he regained his bearings, he was in the same room as the night before. The sky seemed to be darkening outside the pane of window.

"Sut an?" his voice was thick with weakness. Aragorn went back to his stitching, for a moment no one spoke. Aragorn sighed relieved to hear the elf's voice, no matter how weak. He was alive.

"About four hours" Legolas struggled to sit, Aragorn lunged to push him back down "You must not move, Mellon nin. You have been shot" Legolas finally looked at his wound, it was small, red and angry. Blood sluggishly pooled around it. "We struggled to cease the bleeding. Your fever just broke"

Legolas touched the stitching and winced. Then brought his weariness trembling fingers to his head, a strip of bandage was wrapped there as well.

"And my head?" Aragorn brought his teeth to the string and cut it, putting away the needle.

"We hadn't realized it when we found you, but you had a gash in your temple as well." There was a strained silence, the door clicked as the other healer gathered the medicine bags and left. The elf watched them leave "Legolas" Aragorn recaptured his friends attention and took his trembling hand into his own, it was damp with sweat. "Do you know who tried to assassinate you?"

For a moment Legolas thought, then sadly shook his head, he regretted it as dizziness over took him. He closed his eyes "Nay…I do not." He laid back, his gold hair spread about around him, his crown sparkled at his beside. Gimli had retrieved it. Still clutching his hand, Aragorn reached over and drew a wet cloth from a bowl besides them and wrung it, adjusting it across Legolas' brow.

"Do you remember what at all happened?" Legolas moved with a wince and fell still, glassy eyes looking deeply into Aragorn's.

"Aye" Aragorn nodded for him to continue "I went to the stable to put my supply packs on Arod, my mare…"

"I am quite aware whom your horse is, Mellon nin" his fingers brushed the edge of the pointed ear.

"Yes, I suppose you are. But when I got to the stables and opened the door, I suddenly felt an immense pain in my shoulder…" he touched his wound "then I vaguely remembering being dragged across the hay…screaming…then nothing" Aragorn petted his hair softly and they managed a small smile at each other, reassuring.

"You will be fine" Legolas sunk deeper into the pillows, hair still bloodied, although now dried. His eyes closed,

"It hurts" Aragorn dissolved into silence, a sudden anger sparking at the assassin whom had gotten away. He re-drenched the cloth and placed it back, letting go of Legolas' hand his shaking fingers mad their way into the elvenprince's hair, undoing the small braids. The dried blood caused them to tangle, his fingers worked move violently in the soft hair. "Aragorn" he ignored it "Aragorn! That hurts!"

His fingers fell away, somewhat horrified at what he had done. His finger's ceased and he pulled away. His anger towards the assassin had clogged his mind, Legolas' soft, weak voice had ushered it aside.

"Legolas. Brother. Forgive me" they sat in silence, the king removed the cloth and helped Legolas sit upright, his hand keeping him steady at the small of his back, he began to bandage the stiches. As he wound the roll around the shoulder, the elf spoke

"Not too much" voice growing quieter from fatigue, "I need to be able to use my bow on my journey today." Aragorn paused, disbelief flickering in the pools of his eyes. He finished the bandage, tying it at the pale side and laid his friend back down.

Legolas moaned painfully.

"You FOOL! Dolle naa lost! You will be making no journey this week…you will recover first! The journey is a hard enough one without added injury!"

"Aragorn, you simply do not understand. And I suppose you never will" the elf's eyes closed, his words cryptic "I am leaving tonight." With a shudder of what Aragon supposed was agony, the young elf lost to the battle of sleep. The man's anger dissolved as he watched the elf's restless sleep.

"Well, I am coming too then, Legolas. Amin khiluva lle a' gurtha ar' thar."

* * *

In the tavern below the inn Gimli paced hand buried deep in his beard, Ax long forgotten besides the wall. Due to the event earlier the inn keeper had closed the tavern to allow the fellowship some privacy. Gandalf sat by, grey eyes following the movements of the dwarf. The hobbits were huddled close to the wizard the whispering and whimpers and tears long dried up. Now they fidgeted anxiously with worry.

"Gimli-" The wizard was interrupted by a shout from upstairs, Aragorn's angry voice wafted from above.

"You FOOL! Dolle naa lost!" then silence. Gimli paused then continued his pace, Gandalf sighed.

"I suppose this means the elf's awoken" the hobbit's head perked up as Aragorn descended the stairs, they were on him in a second.

"Aragon! How is Legolas? Is he all right?" Aragorn looked down at the four small faces peering at him anxiously.

"He will recover" it was well past noon "unfortunately he is as childish and dumb as ever" he sat, finally Gimli did as well.

"What do you mean?"

"He's going to journey tonight, Gimli! _Tonight!"_

"Nay, he must have been jesting!"

"No I swear of it! He was serious!" Gandalf waved his hand to interrupt the dumbfounded friends

"Excuse me, Man, Master dwarf" they looked at the grey wizard "of which journey do you speak?"

There was a brief explanation. Of which the hobbits whispered horrified throughout.

"No! He mustn't, I will not let him go alone!" Pippin shouted standing heatedly "I will not just accept the fact that my dearest friend will go on a journey and I will never see him again! It was hard enough today thinking that perhaps I would loose him forever, I will not let that happen now! Or ever! I am going with him!" the silence that followed was deafening.

"Aye" Gimli said standing "nor will I"

"Or me" Frodo said, the other hobbit's nodded quickly, standing as well.

"I don't think any of us would." Aragorn said rustling Pippin's hair reassuringly. "Legolas is too dear"

"And what of the assassin? Was he caught?" regretful eyes of the king floated to Sam who clutched a pot nearly to his chest.

"Nay, he was not."

* * *

**Translations:**

**Uuma dela, Heruamin. Mani marte?- Don't worry, my lord. What happened?**

**Mellon nin, amin sinta thaliolle e dagor- my friend, I know your strength in battle**

**Amin anta est- I need you to rest.**

**Lle vesta?- do you promise?**

**Vesta- I promise**

**Sut an?- how long?**

**Dolle naa lost- your head is empty**

**Amin khiluva lle a' gurtha ar' thar- I will follow you to death and beyond**

**remember 5 reviews or more please!**

**your support is most appreciated!**

**Yours truly,**

**EACT**

**live like elves, mellon nins.**


	3. A Sheath for a Dagger: Gift for a Friend

**I understand that Legolas is older than them, however I like the little brother role he plays in this story. And if you think about it by human standards he is younger than the others. I say he's about 20 in this story.**

**well, anyways. Chapter 3 up! please enjoy! and review.**

* * *

That night Legolas struggled to draw back the heavy blankets that imprisoned him on his bed. He couldn't hide the agony on his face as his wound was splitting in pan at the strain. He managed to swing naked feet over the side of the bed and onto the cold floor, stumbling to the chair which his clothes were draped over.

His head spun, the wound there too was painful.

The room was dark and empty, Legolas was alone. He had managed to fool Aragorn into believing he was fast in slumber and the healer had left, satisfied that Legolas would be making no journey tonight.

The elvenprince though, had other plans entirely.

Standing naked in his room he managed to dress slowly, the moon glowing on his skin. A small sensation on his temple startled him and Legolas brought his fingertips up to brush at it, it had been a small bead of sweat that rolled down his brow. It was uncharacteristic for elves to sweat and yet the prince wasn't surprised he was as his body was trembling in exhaustion and from pain.

He finally pulled on his last boot and straightened, fully dressed. His breath was labored and he wrapped his hand around his wounded shoulder, pressing on it so that the pain became a numb throb.

He took a quick brush to his hair and tied it back with a black ribbon, tightly. Not a single hair fell loose.

With a sweep of what seemed like a shadow a black cloak was flung around his shoulders painfully and fastened with a broach. Unfortunately the movement made him breathless and he stumbled as the world tilted dangerously.

He pulled himself tall into a standing position. Hand still lingering in his shoulder and made his way towards the door.

A mirror stopped him.

He had caught his reflection from the corner of his keen eyes, and couldn't resist to look.

He wore the outfit had had been wounded in, the blood, although now dried clung there. He hadn't realized how much he had truly lost until now. The blood was a dull stain as someone, probably one of the hobbits, had tried to wash his shirt.

Aragorn had told him of the Fellowships reunion here, and Legolas had cursed his fate, this was a difficulty.

The only difference to his clothes now were that he wore a black cloak, and his hair was unusually pulled back. It made him look older.

His weary fingers shook slightly as he fingered the hole where the arrow had pierced his tunic, it was crudely stitched, by no doubt the dwarf. The stitches were made by large, rough hands. The sewing was awful, sewing with what may as well might have been a stick rather than a needle.

"This is a fine example of _boasted dawrven _craftsmanship" he teased to the mirror. But they were careful stitches and caring. A small smile itched his lips.

No doubt it had burned the dwarf's pride to be seen sewing. "Bless you, Gimli. I shall treasure this."

He placed his hand back to his wound and grimaced through his smile. He truly was hiding a secret, it ate at his mind like a scavenging Orc.

He swung a satchel over his shoulder.

He was a dreadful pale, dark circles encasing his lower eyes. He was far from his usual perfection.

The elvenprince finally crept into the hall, leaving his crown glittering at his bedside.

Where he journeyed he would be prince Legolas no more.

* * *

Gimli sat slumbering at the base of the stair. Ax folded in his hands spanning across his lap. His beard ruffled in his snores, head bobbing at his chest. He noticed the ploy immediately, Gimli guarded the injured prince from assassins. But the fact his _guard_ was fast asleep gave Legolas no peace. The elf chuckled, but was cut short by a stab of pain.

He felt something inside him twinge in fear, he wished he had his royal guard here with him.

The truth was over the last four months after his father had fallen ill, several assassination attempts had been made on the young prince. Sometimes up to three times a day, in all ways imaginable.

His royal guard had followed him everywhere tasting every dish and drink, checking every corner. It grew tedious and on the prince's nerves. Finally he had to get away, that was when he learned of the quest, a group some of the most prestigious elven warriors had already set out to save their king. Legolas planned to find them and join the company. But he was running out of time, soon he would have no chance of catching up.

He had snuck out to come here, his royal guard was in a worried frenzy at the palace by now, he was certain.

It had gotten to the point where a man would be standing by him even as he bathed. He could take no more of it, even as he recognized their intentions were meant well.

Legolas snuck by the dwarf, feet silent against the wood of the stair.

Suddenly the dwarf's snoring stopped with a grunt and the ax shifted, Gimli sat up looking around dazed, eyes dreary. Legolas dared not to breathe as he was caught on the stair beside the now awake guard.

The dwarf spotted him against the shadows, his eyes being used to the darkness of mines, a sly smirk dancing on his lips.

"Escaping are we, lad?" Legolas blushed in the dark, hand tightening on his wound.

"_Trying_ is the correct word, but who could pass a fine guard like you, especially a guard with the eyes of a dwarf?" his word were sincere with praise and the two friends smiled to the darkness. With much noise the stout friend rose from the steps and took Legolas' uninjured arm leading him to a seat in the tavern. A lamp was struck, dimly casting a flickering light over the two faces.

It sparkled in the dwarf's eyes, radiating concern.

"You look in pain, how do you feel, elf?"

"I am well" Gimli followed Legolas as he sat, taking a chair of his own.

"This is the first time I've seen you with your hair up… you look older" Legolas sighed softly, running a hand over his hair, finger tips resting on the tip of his pointed ear.

"Aye…" A sad frown creased the sun hardened face of the dwarf.

"You do not have to do this alone, elf" a sturdy, roughly calloused hand patted that of the soft elf's. Legolas pulled the satchel off his shoulder and dropped it at his foot, by his chair.

"I shan't. I am meeting with a company of elves on my way"

"Yet that makes me feel no better." A pause "I am coming with you" Legolas pulled away his hand and struggled to stand facing the dwarf, slight annoyance in his gaze.

"Stubborn dwarf, I shall accept no company" Gimli waved the elf's voice away like it was smoke.

"You don't have to accept it, but you can't stop me either" the elvenprince's ice blue eyes narrowed humorously.

"Oh, can't I?" a burst of laughter bubbled past the lips of the dwarf and he too stood, holding his ax in both hands.

"Bah! I'd like to see you try, _elf!_ For dwarfs are much more durable than _your _fragile race!" it was Legolas' turn to wave aside the dwarf.

"Foolhardy dwarf, your delusions of the elven race are almost as thick as those of your own!"

"You elves are all the same! Bah!" the laughter and excitement that built caused Legolas' wound to sear painfully like fire, he stumbled to his seat gasping and clutching at it, embarrassment at his weakened state erupted as a blush across his sweaty face. Gimli paused mouth dry, unsure of what to say so he too sat, silence now thick. If at all possible the silence was louder than any words, to the point it was deafening.

"I'm sorry" Gimli mumbled, "If all elves were like you then I doubt our races would hate each other as they do. I meant not what I said"

"Do not apologize, it was all in good humor… if anything, master dwarf, I will miss our jesting the most…" the indirect farewell dazed them both into a stunned silence. Tears stung in the dwarf's eyes, he blinked, desperate not to show weakness to his dearest of friends. Although many times before he had done just that.

"Legolas… you, nor your father will die-" the elf interrupted his friend with a sigh and clasped his hand over his bandage.

"-By Valor I pray you are correct and yet, both I and Lady Galadriel know that this time I shall not be spared, my dearest friend."

"What do you mean, Legolas?!" the elvenprince blinked, mind momentarily numb from the sudden shock of being called his true name by the dwarf. But he quickly recovered and shifted painfully in his seat.

"I went to see her a month or more ago to inquire about my Ada's condition. When she foretold my death… it will be upon me before the Yule." Terror was like ice in Gimli's stomach, he was unable to move. His words came in a rush.

"So soon? But that cannot be truth! She can be wrong!"

"No, Gimli. She has never been… calm, friend. Tis fate." Legolas' calm demeanor infuriated the dwarf, he slammed his fist down. Legolas did not flinch.

"Nay, I will not- I_ cannot_ accept this, you are my best friend!" Gimli blushed furiously and turned heatedly in his chair, shamed for admitting his fierce friendship with the elf. Legolas sighed, shoulders sagging in defeat.

"Aye, Gimli…" the dwarf expected a snaky remark as usual, he braced "and you are mine." There was an awkward silence which dissolved rapidly into a consensual sadness. Both knew that this was a farewell. Although it may not be the last time they'd see each other, it was a silent understanding that this time there was no escaping fate.

As they sat in silence the dwarf's cheek twinkled with a steaming tear, he did not hide it, and although Legolas noticed he did not acknowledge it. Sparing his friend's pride.

"Oh! By the Valor…I had almost forgotten" Legolas turned witch a wince in his seat and retrieved the small shoulder-strap satchel set by his boot. It made of leather, well used as it was worn with weather and age. Cracked and creased like that of the palm of an old man. The elvenprince drew it up into his lap, slid back the flap and rummaged inside of it.

Finally he drew out a parcel the size of a small loaf of bread, wrapped in pearl white fabric and secured in brown string. He presented it to his dawrven friend who had been watching him with confusion glittering in his eyes.

"What is it?" Gimli took it from his friend's slightly trembling fingers, his eyes rested on the small tremors that ran through the hands, he realized how weak his friend truly was at present. Finally he eyed the package, it was heavier than it looked.

"Tis a gift, Master Dwarf" Legolas said simply, wrapping his fingers now around his wound once again, "I got it for you for Yule..." a final gift of farewell, no one dared to say. The elf's voice was soft as bells. Gimli sniffed disguising his emotions, that were raging with adoration for his friend, joy and heart wrenching sadness at the thought of losing him. He loosened the strings and drew apart the fabric.

It was a dagger, length from wrist to elbow, crudely made from a thin rock and wooden handle, a metal wire wrapped it together and kept it as one. In the handle's thick, hard wood was engraved 'Gimli' as if by a child.

Tears immediately leapt down the dwarf's face as he held it to his chest and let out a sob.

"Dear, kind, blessed elf!" he howled, face twisted with tears, his hands clutched it to his chest "do you realize what this is that you've brought me?"

"I do…I traveled several weeks to Moira to retrieve it for you." Gimli's mind was numb from emotion, for once speechless, he fumbled to clutch Legolas' hand in his own. He realized his friend had journeyed to the darkness he hated so vividly to retrieve it, a tedious, dangerous journey. For him.

"I do not know what to say…"

"…Then say nothing, Mellon Nin. You see, I knew the death of your cousin was a tragedy which hurt you very much. And the orcs whom killed him left nothing of his to take and to treasure as a token of remembrance. So I retrieved this dagger, as I remember you telling me the story of its significance to you, on one of our travels."

Gimli's heart was painful with emotions, the dagger was a dear memory of his cousin and himself. It had been a rainy day, back when the dwarf had been very young. Much to the shame of himself and his cousin they were captured by a band of orcs on the edge of the Great Wood. Tied and beaten for days upon end, it was then his dear cousin had taught him the legends of their race and the pride that resided there.

Young Gimli had been trying to escape, even as his cousin said they could not without their weapons. He had made the dagger from a nearby rock, after straining to sharpen it day after day by scraping it on the tree, slowly it grew sharper. Then after managing to cut the ropes, that rock killed over twenty orcs that day, saving his and his cousin's life.

As a symbol of adapting, unusual for a dwarf, the stone was made into a crude dagger and worn by his cousin always, a constant reminder, that something so simple could be so useful. From then on the two had been inseparable.

Gimli's tears finally slowed, his sleeve caught the lingering tears on his cheeks, when he looked up at his friend he noticed Legolas was holding out a silver sheath as well. Gimli eyed it, it was elven made, beautiful and yet simple. He took it gently and unsure.

"If you don't mind, I've brought this sheath for it" The look it the elvenprince's eyes told the dwarf that he had made it himself "although it is elven. You see, Gimli. _You _are the dagger, while _I _am the sheath."

"What do you mean, lad?" Gimli's voice was heavy with past tears,

"While you are fighting, I will remain at your side to give you a place to return and be safe. While you are with me I will protect you, even when you are not… it is the sheath's duty" they stared at each other for a brief moment "even if I can only offer protection in your memories of me." More tears sprung to the dwarf's eyes.

"Oh, Legolas. I will treasure this, and you always. Words cannot express how you've touched me so." They shared a content moment, two friends at peace with their words. For once the jesting was put aside, honesty rang in their words. With a gentle hushing noise, Gimli slid the dagger into the sheath and fastened it around his round middle.

"And also, the sheath is much fairer than the dagger, as is the truth between dwarfs and elves. So it is only just that I'm the sheath and you are the _stone_." The sudden change to jesting made the two friends smile, a burst of laughter erupted from the belly of the dwarf.

"But, which is more deadly, elf? Think of that!" Legolas laughed, glowing from sweat in the dim light, his fingers tightened on his wound. Still laughing at their childish antics, Gimli somberly noticed his friend's discomfort.

Just then the door opened letting in the night and the music of crickets, it broke the friend's laughter like a stone breaking a pond. Legolas, injured as he was, could not turn and see the door, but his keen ears recognized the feet of his friends. Aragorn and Gandalf. The hobbits slept in a room upstairs.

Gimli's eyes perked and the tear was brushed away at the sight of his friends.

"Do you two ever stop arguing?" Smiles crossed over the faces of the dawrven and elven friends, like a wave breaking over the shore. Legolas waited for Gimli to turn his focus to the two newcomers before his smile vanished and he groaned lightly in pain, fingers digging into the flesh around his wound.

It would be hard enough staying on his horse, let alone staying on it in a hurried gallop.

"Nay, Aragorn. Never" Legolas felt the dwarf's eyes turning back to him and the elf faked a broad smile.

"Tis true" he said through clenched teeth. Aragorn took an empty seat at the table the two friends resided at, Gandalf followed, taking a seat of his own. The wizard reached over and placed a finger and thumb on the young elf's chin, guiding the prince's face to look at him. Their eyes met.

"You are in unspeakable agony, young Prince." Legolas pulled away lightly and shook his head to deny it "both emotionally and physically." The elf shifted uncomfortably under the gazes of his friends. As the elvenprince looked away he saw Gimli still clutching the dagger against his hip.

"Legolas, Mellon nin-" Legolas turned towards Aragorn who had laid his hand upon the elf's sleeve. Legolas interrupted him, the aura around him growing thick with anger.

"I said I was traveling tonight, Aragorn. And that is what I will do…" his voice dropped in defeat "…I can wait no longer."

"Legolas! Young fool!" Gandalf roared, slamming a fist on the table and standing so that he towered over the sitting elf. "You will to go Mirkwood and at least bid your father a farewell if you plan on going on such a suicidal quest! You owe him at least that courtesy, you ungrateful child!" Legolas' wound went numb from anger and he stood up to face the wizard, rage twisting his fair face. His pony tail swung as he grabbed the wizard's cloak and pulled the elder close to his face.

"You…you…_Utinu en lokirim_!" venom dripped from Legolas' mouth as he spoke, his knuckles turning white from clutching Gandalf's cloak with such force. his shoulder's shook with rage. Aragorn and Gimli stood, one on each of the elvenprince's arms to pull him back. They did not pull hard, for they remembered the wounded shoulder, they're hands rested there. Shock still from the rage so unlike the young elf.

"Legolas-"

"You do not understand! You will NEVER understand! How _dare_ you insult me like that?!" he drew the wizard closer, eyes flashing dangerously "I am ungrateful to my father? When I go on a quest to save him? I tell him not goodbye because I am not allowed to see him and if I was he would only fade quicker from worry! Do you not think that I wish to tell my Ada farewell? My beloved _father_...?" Legolas' hands dropped to his sides and he let out a pitiful sound, which sounded much like a whimper.

He clutched his wound, holding back tears until he could no longer. A tear slipped free, then another. His head dropped to his chest and he stumbled to his seat dropping his face into his hands. Hiccupping from holding in his sorrow. He sniffed pitifully.

Aragorn, Gandalf and Gimli, still stood where they had, staring at the elf. They shared a momentary glance, such sadness in their eyes at the sight of their crying friend. Even though only two tears fell from Legolas' lashes it was one of the only times they had seen their friend cry.

The only other time was when the sea longing began.

Aragorn walked over to the elvenprince and placed his hand on the shining hair of the elf, he petting it soothingly.

"Is it really all that ungrateful to not stay goodbye? To try and save your only family from worrying?" Legolas' voice was muffled by his hands, finally he looked up at them, eyes moist and glittering from tears, they bore into his friends souls. Such heart wrenching sadness and stress shone there. The fellowship felt their stomachs lurch in sorrow. "He's all I have left."

"Nay, lad" Gimli spoke with a sad smile "you have us as well." The dwarf fingered the sheath on his hip. Legolas sat up straighter, Aragorn's hand still on his head.

"Then I shall go to Mirkwood…one last time. I shall say farewell."

"_We_ shall go, Legolas. All of us."

* * *

**Translations:**

**Mellon nin- my friend**

**Utinu en lokirim- son of snakes**

**Ada- father**

**well, they go to Mirkwood next chapter. and Legolas is being a sexy God next chapter as well. like I mean I may have over done it a bit with the sex appeal in chapter 4, but hey it's Legolas. just keeping it real. **

**please give me review cookies. and tell me what you want to see, I'll try my best to incorporate it.**

_** also should I make this a Slash between, Aragorn and Legolas? **_**because the man does seem to be touching the elf a lot lol**

**Your faithful author,**

**EACT**

**Keep calm and read Fanfiction!**


	4. Journey to Mirkwood: Day of Weakness

**Chapter 4 has arrived! This is an Aragorn and Legolas friendship chapter, like last chapter was focused on Gimli and Legolas.**

**Now, for my apology! Because well, to put it bluntly…I lied to you all…Oops.**

**I said that the overdose of Legolas sex appeal would be this chapter, but…well….things happen and it turns out that it will actually be next chapter…heh heh. Please don't kill me.**

**I didn't get many reviews last chapter, which depresses me because I feel like I'm writing and no one is reading it. But to my dedicated readers, I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**So anyways, please accept this extra-long chapter as a bribe-I mean apology! For my lying. And I will do my best to full fill my promise next chapter.**

**ALSO, this will NOT be a slash fic. Even though Aragorn kisses Legolas on the back of the head (and the forehead in future chapters) this is strictly a very strong, close brother-ship! Unless you want it to be a bromance which then you can read into the friendship in anyway that you'd like. **

**Read and Review**

* * *

Legolas awoke with a start, blinking rapidly in the morning's light. He heard rummaging next to him and he turned his head towards the sound it was Aragorn who was standing next to the bed he lay in. Stuffing blankets and supplies messily into a bag. The elvenprince's crown still sparkled on the table near the bed, Aragorn picked it up and placed in the bag after the supplies. The king cast a sideways glance at his friend.

"Sleep well, highness?" Legolas blinked again and pulled back the covers enough to prop himself up on his elbows, he looked around.

"Where am I?" Aragorn let out a bark of laughter, and tied the bag's flap shut.

"Your inn room at the Crow Tavern" Aragorn swung the bag over his shoulder. Legolas' eyes widened and the elf leapt from his bed, he stumbled as his wounds protested the sudden movement and Aragorn lunged to catch his friend whom was falling. The man caught the elvenprince in his arms in a sweeping motion, his hands warm against the elf's bare skin. Legolas' sagged limply in his friend's arms. The room spinning.

"I said I would leave last night, Aragorn…I don't remember, why did I stay here?" for a moment Aragorn looked down at the top of Legolas' head. His hair was down, pooling like a curtain around the elf's face and shoulders. Not a single hair was tangled.

"You do not remember?" Legolas shook his head tossing his hair, his fingers digging into Aragorn's arm, the king helped his friend sit on the edge of the bed. Legolas was nude, the sun making his skin glow and shadowing the lines of his muscles and bones. Aragorn picked up the blanket and wrapped it around the shoulders of his friend to cover his nudity. "We said we would journey to Mirkwood to see your father..."

"Yes, I remember that much…" Legolas clutched at the blanket, it sagged off his shoulders revealing the pale skin of his upper arms, he looked like a woman, yet neither cared for appearances at the moment. Legolas looked down at his lap innocence in his expression "why am I nude?"

Aragorn took a piece of the elvenprince's hair in his fingers and started braiding it like his friend had taught him years prior. His nimble fingers worked quickly to braid the temples of his friend's locks the way they usually were.

"You passed out from fever, it broke several hours ago…but you worried me, Mellon nin. I thought you were fading from grief." One braid was finished and he started on the next. "Somehow I believe you blame yourself for your fathers curse."

"Nay…I do not blame myself. But I will if he dies." Aragorn reached for the brush at the bedside and ran it through Legolas' hair, finishing the braids. He next, peeled back the bandage on the young prince's shoulder to see the wound beneath, Legolas winced as Aragorn rewrapped the slightly bloodied wrappings.

"It will not be your fault, Legolas."

"I have the chance to cure him on my journey…if I do not, then aye, it will be." Aragorn sighed deeply in thought, and handed Legolas' his clothes. Still the same one's he'd been wounded in. Legolas had left in a hurry and packed no other clothes. Aragorn watched the prince gaze at the dull stains of blood and run a thumb over it, the king looked apologetic

"I'm sorry, but I did not bring an extra shirt" Legolas waved away his apology, and beckoned to his wound.

"How does it fair?"

"Well. By tomorrow evening you will not need the bandage. Thank the Valor for your elven healing…for no man would have survived a wound like the one you received." Legolas struggled to pull on his shirt over his injured arm. He finally achieved the task and slipped on his leggings and boots. Aragorn being mindfully considerate, turned away as his friend dressed.

"Where are the others?" Legolas asked, now dressed and looking out the window, his skin gleaming against the window, sparkling like water. His hair looked almost transparent. The elvenprince fingered the gash on his temple, no bandage covered it, but it was still thick and deep, healing quickly. A deep purple bruise consuming the flesh around it.

"Getting the horses ready" the elf's searching eyes found the small group of hobbits in the street, the tall wizard, and finally where the crowd of passerby elves parted, the short dwarf. Four ponies and two horses waited patiently besides them.

"What time is it?" Legolas inquired, turning back to look at his friend who was cleaning up a bowl and cloth from the side of the bed, no doubt where Aragorn had dampened his feverish brow last night. The elf smiled softly to know his dearest of friends had sat with him through the night, his smile vanished with guilt at making him get no rest.

"Dawn broke about an hour ago" Aragorn picked up the two bags of supplies and watched as Legolas wrapped an arm around his torso so that his hand was once again pressed to his shoulder, he hissed in pain and momentarily stumbled. Aragorn eyed him warily. "You're probably feeling weak from the fever. Are you sure you can ride?"

The elvenprince nodded, not admitting that he was struggling to even stand upright.

"I must." Aragorn nodded tersely once. Dark eyes still watching the trembling form of his friend. The elf turned his eyes downward in embarrassment "Aragorn…" one of his knees buckled, the ground rushed up to meet Legolas as he started to fall but luckily once again the King of men was there to catch him. "Do you think… do you could help me walk?" Aragorn stood dumbfounded for a moment at his proud friend's request, but he quickly recovered when a dark blush erupted across the elf's face.

"O-of course, Legolas" the king refastened the two bags on his shoulders, then wrapped his arm around his friend's waist, the elf's skinny hip bone protruding against his hand. Aragorn used it as a handle to hold his friend upright. The king then slung Legolas' uninjured arm around his shoulder. For a moment he stood shock still at how light his friend was, and the king knew the elf was putting almost all his weight on him as well.

Aragorn led Legolas down the stairs, he watched the elf out of the corner of his eye. His friend's face was flushed, a light red dusting the bridge of his nose and his cheeks, his hair although brushed hung limp, his lips were parted, moist and breathing heavily.

Legolas' chest rose and fell against his arm, Legolas noticed his friend watching and he turned his face away, embarrassment consuming his face, shame shone in his sea blue eyes.

"Do not be embarrassed, Legolas…with a fever like you had last night, I'm surprised you are even moving. Your body is exhausted." The elf looked back at his human friend wearily, muscles trembling. Aragorn's deep brown eyes radiated in sincerity.

"I must not be weak." Legolas said, voice strained with quiet, he sounded ill. Aragorn frowned and used his free hand to lay it upon the prince's forehead, it was warm. He feared the fever was returning.

"Legolas, you are anything but weak." The elf's head swung away from his friend, golden hair swinging.

"You know if Ada dies, I am to be crowned king." Aragorn opened his mouth to speak, but then pressed his lips tight unsure of what to say "and If I die…there is no one…elf's do not die often, we figured two generations was far enough ahead to plan…and we were mistaken. I must choose an heir." The prince's voice was soft and sweet as usual, and yet was weak and plagued now with illness.

Aragorn's arm tightened on his friend as he recalled what Gimli had confessed to Gandalf and him last night after Legolas had retired to his bed.

"_The elf's going to die, Aragorn! He's going to leave us before Yule, and we are not going to be able to do anything to change his fate! I cannot accept this, I will not lose him!"_

Aragorn winced at the memory of the dwarf's desperate news and turned his head towards Legolas.

"Gimli told me what Lady Galadriel foretold." Legolas said nothing "and showed me the gift you gave him. It brought him to tears in front of me. It was very kind of you. " They finally reached the tavern door and made their way into the street. Legolas bent his neck to look at the sky and breathed deeply as the sun steamed against his face.

"I am a dreamer…meant to be in the trees, Aragorn." The king said nothing but found himself holding his limp friend to his torso a little tighter, the elf's voice was slurred from weariness, he knew not what the prince's cryptic words meant. Legolas stopped suddenly and pulled away, making Aragorn stumble slightly. "I would have made a horrible king." The elvenprince still looked skywards, swaying as he was standing on his own.

"Nay, I disagree. But why do you think so?" Aragorn watched him, standing mere feet in front of the elf. Finally Legolas looked away from the sky and into his friend's eyes, they were blurry from fever.

"I just know, Aragorn…that's why I must save my Ada." Aragorn shook his head, black hair swinging and closed the distance between himself and his swaying friend, rewrapping his arm around the thin waist. Legolas sagged against him and the king felt the prince's forehead again, it was warmer yet and sticky with sweat. He pulled out a ribbon from the bag, and tied his friend's hair back like last night. Tightly pulled back, with two braids down his temples. To keep Legolas' skin cool against the fever that was raging back like a beast.

"You're feverish again, Legolas. I don't think it's wise to journey today."

"Nay, Aragorn. I shan't wait. I've put it off too long…my father's life…he cannot wait much longer." Aragorn spotted the rest of the fellowship ahead, and gritted his teeth grimly.

"As you wish. But you shall ride with me." Legolas nodded, gritting his teeth in pain. He felt his friend's fingers tighten around his wrist and couldn't help but notice the worried emotions twisting Aragorn's face. He saw his other friend's just ahead and pulled himself up straighter against the king holding him.

"Legolas!" Merry shouted, joy consuming his small, childish face. The others turned to look towards the direction the hobbit had shouted. They saw a limp elf getting half-dragged by Aragorn. In a sudden heave Gimli lurched forward to help but Gandalf grabbed his shoulder with a gentle yet firm hand and shook his head. Aragorn and Legolas reached the group who awaited them.

"Mister Legolas!" Pippin cried with a howl of excitement, the elf smiled warmly as they were swarmed by the short, large footed halflings. He managed to place a trembling hand atop a mop of hair, he wasn't sure whom it belonged to as they were all grouped and fighting to embrace him. The elf realized it was the first time the hobbits had seen him conscious.

"Hobbits! Hobbits please!" Gandalf roared "Legolas is weak, do not worsen his condition by leaping upon him like animals!" Aragorn noticed a cloud of sadness cross momentarily over the elf's face at being called weak, but it was replaced with a grin as Legolas said

"Tis wonderful to see you all well, my dear ones" to the hobbits, who in turn chorused their own greetings to their reunited friend. The moment was interrupted by a small gasp

"Legolas! Your head!" Pippin cried, pointing towards the gash and intense bruising, Legolas had no chance to answer before Frodo narrowed his eyes as Legolas sagged slightly against Aragorn.

"You have a fever" the prior ring-bearer stated with accusing eyes. "You should be in bed."

"Aye, I agree" Gimli chimed from the side of one of the ponies. "Your face is sweaty and flushed, you are ill."

"Mirkwood awaits me, my dawrven friend. Tis only about a day's ride south of here, if luck is with us we should reach there by morning."

"And if luck is not?" Sam asked, close by Frodo, the small cook rung his hands nervously.

"We will meets Orcs or Spiders and be killed by afternoon." Legolas teased lightly, placing a hand on Sam's hair, who seemed to lean into the touch.

"Or you die of fever." Gandalf called from besides Gimli. He was fastening Aragorn's bags to the side of one of the horses. Several annoyed and horrified eyes turned to wizard, no one dared to speak. Finally Aragorn helped Legolas over to his horse, Arod, and hoisted him up onto the animal's back.

They watched as Legolas swayed dangerously on his perch, sagging so that his face was nearly in the horse's white mane. Their face's flashed in fear that he might tumble off, but Aragorn quickly mounted behind his friend and held him upright in his arms. The king took the reins.

Gandalf and Gimli helped the hobbits mount their own ponies. And then mounted themselves, Gimli too swayed nearly as much as Legolas had.

"Damn! How am I supposed to ride by myself?" the horse neighed and tossed its head roughly with the dwarf clutching for what seemed for dear life. Legolas said nothing, it was almost as if he was asleep in Aragorn's hold. The king placed a delicate kiss on the back of his friend's head. The elf's hair was soft on his lips.

"Quel esta, poikaer ea. We will be there soon."

* * *

Ivran, traced a thin, pale finger down his scar. The scarred elf narrowing his eyes as he watched the fellowship mount their horses in the street below him, he gazed out the window that shielded him from view, his eyes following them as they trotted away. The elvenprince was his main focus, swinging limply in the man's arms.

When he was certain none of the company would spot him he dashed to the street and pushed through the crowd of elves to his horse which was tied in an alley nearby, he mounted in a leap, swinging a nimble leg over the side of the dark horse.

He waited a moment, then placed his fingers to his mouth, whistling piercingly through the cold air. A moment passed then a bird fluttered near and perched besides him, on a window sill. Ivran eyed it never saying a word and placed a folded parchment at its belly. The bird tilted its head with curiosity, black, dull eyes shining in anticipation.

"To Mirkwood, as soon as possible, fly through the night if you must." The bird took to the sky once more with the note clutched in its beak. A sickly smile consumed the elf's face as he trotted out into the street and followed the hoof prints of the fellowship in the snow.

Recalling the notes contents in his mind as he rode.

_Dearest Sir,_

_The Crowned Prince of Mirkwood is returning. He leaves just after dawn and should arrive at Mirkwood by morning. _

_I will arrive just after._

_He has been struck down by my arrow yesterday, but I have failed and he is quickly recovering._

_So it is your task once again, I am giving you time to reassemble your pawns. I wish you well._

_Elen sila lumenn omentilmo, Amin naa lle nai._

_Your servant,_

_Ivran_

The bird flew quickly.

* * *

The sun was halfway between the horizons, hot directly ahead. The fellowship had been riding already many hours, the hooves of their horses crunching against the leaves underfoot and the few solitary patches of snow.

The foliage of the forest top cast shadows over them, blotchy sun sporadically warming their skin.

Aragorn watched the form of his elven friend limp in front of him, the blonde head was bowed and softly swaying back and forth with the rhythm of the horse, even in his arms Aragorn could feel the sheer heat the elf was emitting. Legolas gave a harsh moan and mumbled incoherently.

Aragorn rode in silence although the others just ahead of him were listening to Gandalf tell a story. Yet to Aragorn the word was a deathly silent, the sounds of nature echoing through the forest they were currently passing through. Legolas gave a small cry and a shiver racked his form as he pressed into Aragorn for warmth.

"Legolas, Mellon nin. Can you hear me?" The elvenprince made no answer, only tossed his head back in a feverish spasm. It was then Aragorn could see Legolas' face, it was ash pale, his cheeks flushed a bright pink, sweat made his face seem to shine like wax.

His brilliant blue eyes were closed firmly. The king knew it was unnatural for an elf to shut their eyes for such a long time to pass.

The elf tossed his head again and struggled against the arms that held him, dry, parted lips letting out soft cries.

"Legolas?"

"L-let me g-go!" the elf fought harder, blindly flailing his arms. Aragorn stopped the horse to control his friend.

"Legolas stop fighting me, it's me! Aragorn…your friend!" when the elvenprince made no motion of calming, the man king resorted to cooing "You're all right, you're all right… you're all right" again and again. As Aragorn pet the young elf's hair soothingly the prince seemed to calm slightly.

Aragorn looked up at the others who were too far ahead and too engrossed in Gandalf's tale to notice the commotion. The king and elf, sharing a horse rode the flank of the group, the mare being slowed by the weight of the man and being only used to the weight of the elf.

Legolas cried louder, causing the wizard ahead to turn sharply to the sound. His grey-blue eyes widening as both man and elf

fell from the back of the horse.

Legolas was still violently convulsing with a flurry of blind kicks and shoves as they tumbled. They fell in a heap, the horse screaming and rearing, fearful of the sudden commotion.

The noise caused the remainder of the fellowship to turn, eyes rounding horrified at the scene unfolding.

When they hit the forest floor Aragorn tried his best to cushion his friend's fall, but as they fell they rolled away from each other and the wounded elf still hit roughly. Legolas screamed. His wounded limb colliding with the earth. The shrill sound caused bumps to erupt over the skin of all who heard, even the trees shuddered at the pure terror and agony in the gut-wrenching noise. The scream dissolved into a pained heave, Legolas breathed heavily. Eyes still closed.

Aragorn fared no better than his friend. When he fell his knee cracked upon a thick root which peaked from the leaves, searing white pain burned his knee cap but he pushed aside the pain with gritted teeth and scrambled to help the moaning elvenprince.

Crawling on an injured knee, he too let out a cry and stumbled so that he had to close the distance between them on hands and one knee. Hobbling like a crippled dog.

"Gandalf! Help me!" Aragorn shouted. The company was at their side in a blink, dismounted and shooing aside their horses running to their injured friends. "The canteen!" Gandalf fell to his knees as well with the water in hand. The man king couldn't hide the tremor in his fingers, from pain and fear, as he poured the liquid on a cloth and wiped down Legolas' sweaty face.

"What can we do?" Frodo said, his voice small. Gimli wavered in concern and edged closer to the three on the ground. Aragorn leaving the cloth momentarily said nothing, and hastily pulled down the collar of the silver tunic Legolas wore, he pulled back the wrappings to inspect the old arrow-wound.

He breathed a sigh of relief and fell back to sit on his heels.

"The stitches did not tear" he confirmed, the wound was healing well. He grunted in pain as his knee throbbed, he rubbed it and looked up at the others. "His fever's returned… but in a moment he will be fit to remount." Sam stuttered, voice momentarily lost from disbelief

"Nay, we must camp. Mister Legolas cannot take much more of this strain!" Aragorn waved away the hobbit cook's protest and turned to Gimli,

"Is that wise?" The King's eyes met the dwarf's whom had knelt beside him.

"Aye, we need to get him to Mirkwood. I fear the elvenking's time is short." Legolas moaned feverishly and Pippin burst past the other Halfling's and cradled his elf friend's head in his lap, cooing softly to him. His small fingers brushed the blonde hair gently.

"It'll be all right, mister Legolas… you're almost home."

* * *

The world around Legolas was a daze, he felt his head swinging back and forth as the horse trotted onwards, they had been riding for a while now since the fall. His hair although tied had fallen over his shoulder and swayed with the motions of his head.

Legolas could barely make out the figures of the other members of the fellowship riding in front of them. He felt the weight of Aragorn's arm around his chest holding him upright, and then a cold shock to his brow sent shivers down his form.

He blinked to clear his vision and saw Aragorn riding the horse rein less, using one hand to hold up his elven friend and the other dampening a cloth with canteen water and drawing it across Legolas' brow.

The elf moaned, blinking again.

"You're awake" The cloth ceased and the canteen was strung back to the side of the horse, the reins were captured again by the hands of the man. Legolas craned his neck to see the king behind him, their faces mere inches apart.

"Do not hold me so closely, Lle holma ve' edan" The elvenprince mumbled, Aragorn's howl of laughter came in a heave, it was relieved laughter. It was so loud that the riders in front of them turned hastily to see what the commotion was, Aragorn's horse quickened it step at the noise jostling Legolas painfully.

The laughter continued, deeply and joyous, ringing in the elf's ears, he winced and tried to pull away from the harsh noise. "Tampa tanya! Tanya awra! Dina, Telcoer ea!" Legolas' voice was barely above a whisper, but Aragorn roared louder, until his laughter shook into the elf who couldn't help but smile, "Aragorn, your laughter hurts my ears."

"I'm sorry!" The king laughed more "forgive me, Legolas…but that is the first thing you've said in hours. I am relieved to see you regaining your wit." The horse they rode reached the others, who awaited them with suspicious gazes.

"I see you've awoke, Legolas" the wizard said, still eyeing the snickering man. He noticed Legolas pulling away from the noise of the laughter. "Aragorn, the elf is still ill. Please refrain from howling like an Orc in his ear." The laughter dissolved into withheld giggles as the hobbits and dwarf smiled at the sight of their elven friend who lightly elbowed the king's ribs to quiet him.

"I thought you'd never wake!" Merry cried "it's been several hours since we left the Tavern, and your fever returned!"

Legolas felt a cool hand on his forehead, the greying wizard had pulled his horse close to the man and elf and placed his wrinkled hand upon the elvenprince.

"Hmm" he hummed thoughtfully with a thankful smile "His fever has broken. He shall only recover from here, the worst has past." There were relieved sighs and a hoot of relief from one of the halflings,

"You had us so worried, mister Legolas!"

"Tell me…" Legolas croaked, silencing the hobbit whom spoke, Aragorn took a deep breath recovering from his fit of laughter "did we stop at all?" Gimli's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Only once, both you and Aragorn fell from that beast, lad" the dwarf said, his horse trotting hoof to hoof. Legolas looked up to the trees, an uneasy feeling washing over him, fear trickling down his spine. He knew not why. The trees rustled, a warning to their beloved elvenprince.

"Did you see that?" Sam whispered horrified "The trees, they all shook as one…yet there is no wind." Their eyes turned to their elven companion, who seemed to glow in radiance. The elf shifted painfully against the arms of Aragorn and craned his head to look behind them. His keen ears picked up on a horse's whinny miles behind them.

"Aragorn, where is my bow?" Frodo whom had the elven bow fastened to his pony's side unfastened it and passed it over, Legolas took it with trembling fingers. He, with the help of the man, strung it to his back.

"What do your elven ears hear?" Gimli said looking around unsteadily. Legolas shook his head, pulling his pony tail over his shoulder. He wove his fingers into Arod's mane.

"Do not fear, I hear nothing." He lied, a collective sigh of relief rose from the hobbits "Let us proceed on towards Mirkwood. I see the forest that borders my home in the distance, we are not far off." The sun disappeared behind the mountains that crashed against the horizon. "We will reach there by morning." For the first time all day, Legolas felt well enough to sit upright on his own, when he expressed such strength to his friend whom had steadied him the past day, the king made no motion of releasing him.

* * *

"Legolas, you continue to look behind us. What is it that you sense?" Aragorn asked breaking the silence of the two riders, just ahead Gimli was telling a tale that he sung loudly and the hobbits were laughing merrily. Even Gandalf chuckled. Aragorn though focused only on the elf that sat in front of him, a few hours ago he had finally allowed Legolas to take the reins and be released from his hold.

The prince was much stronger and rode with the grace and ease of an elf, although every so often the horse would jostle and Legolas would grunt in pain from his shoulder.

The king's hands were resting softly on the smaller being's waist, balancing himself against the bouncing of the animal beneath them.

"Tis nothing. Just being cautious" the elf stated, his brow was long dry of feverish sweat and yet still gleamed in the winter moon. It was in the dark that the elven race was most beautiful.

"Cautious? Of what?"

"That I do not know."

"Should we alert-" the horse lurched forward momentarily causing Aragorn to collide with Legolas' back, the elf hissed in pain, tossing his head sideways to see the king out of the corner of his eye, his tone was sharp

"Aragorn, leave it be. I shall tell you when I know!" the silence afterwards was deafening, they rode close to the main group, only two or so horse lengths behind Merry who was struggling to stay awake upon his pony. Legolas sighed softly his head bowed slightly in apology. "How fares your knee?"

A loud laugh shattered the night as Gimli guffawed, finishing his tale. They watched for a moment as Sam piped up with a tale of the Shire. Although his words were slurred from weariness.

"I will heal. Although I am consumed by worry for you." Legolas shook his head,

"You shouldn't. Thank you for your concern, but your worry will do nothing but make you an old man." Aragorn laughed softly,

"Although that is true, I cannot help it." Both friends sighed, and the hobbit's tale finished with a flurry of laughter "I've known you since before I can remember, Legolas. I've grown up with you at my side always. I will not lose you, my brother." Legolas stopped the horse short and turned to look at his friend, a deep, wise look in his eyes.

"Aragorn you must not make promises that cannot be fulfilled. Although I wish more than anything to stay at your side as your brother forever fate will never be so kind. Cormlle naa tanya tel'raa. Aa' menle nauva calen ar' ta hwesta e' ale'quenle. " Legolas turned and judged the horse into a quick trot to regain the distance between themselves and the group "and, my dear King of Men. May your life be full of the whispers of the trees, as I will speak to you through them even after my passing."

Aragorn shifted behind his friend as tears dribbled down his chin. He wiped at them furiously, fear and anguish for his brother tearing vicious talons into his heart. Legolas heard the whiney of a horse again behind them, less than a mile in the past distance. He refrained from looking as not to alert the man behind him once again.

"Legolas…" Aragorn trailed off, words dying in his tear thickened throat. Ahead the elvenprince saw Merry once again struggle atop his pony as sleep overtook him. The elf's eyes softened in compassionate sympathy.

"Gandalf!" he called, the wizard turned to face him, his grey beard swinging and his hat pulled low over his face, his eyes were lost in a shadow.

"Yes, young prince?" the sun had long been consumed by the night, it had been dark for several hours now and yet the night was bright as there was a full moon ahead.

"We should make camp…the hobbit's are near falling off their ponies." Although Legolas feared the rider behind them, as they had followed all day, he knew his small friends needed rest. Gandalf's eyes appeared from the shadow, kind and thankful.

"It will set us back in our journey some, yet the Halfling's need to regain their strength…are you certain you can spare a few hours, kind elf?" Legolas apologized to his father in his mind as he nodded his approval to the weary company.

"Sam, Frodo, Merry, Pippin!" Gimli roared "come on, lads! Dismount and get some rest while you can!" the hobbits moved sluggishly to slip off their horses. Legolas leapt from the back of his mare with regained grace, his wound being nearly healed, and helped Frodo, the nearest hobbit down from his mount.

Frodo smiled tiredly as the elf's thin arms reached up to hoist him off, he gave Legolas' a gentle embrace on the descend, until his large feet felt the leaves of the forest beneath them.

"Thank you, Legolas" he muttered, the elf could only smile and cup the small face affectionately in his palm. The hobbits stumbled with exhaustion to the base of a large tree and cuddled around it, as if the tree itself were a warm bed. The dwarf and Wizard quickly freed the blankets of their packs and tucked them around the four huddled forms. They were quick to drift into slumber.

"Get some rest, my small friends" Gimli mumbled as the first snore erupted from one of the blanketed forms.

Aragorn whom was still perched on his horse, eyes red from tears, looked down upon his elven friend who had walked back to his side, feet making no noise on the ground. Legolas helped the king dismount, careful not jostle the injured knee and led him to the dwarf and Gandalf who were setting up their bed rolls.

Gimli smiled at the sight of his friends and motioned to the hobbits, a sly smirk on his face.

"Almost as quick to sleep as you falling from a horse" Aragorn groaned in good humor and slipped into his bed roll, meanwhile Legolas laughed sincerely.

"I do not remember a moment of it" he confessed, "all I recall was waking in the arms of a smelly human… and the smell of a dwarf from afar that was strong enough to peel an onion." Aragorn let out a sleepy groan and drifted into slumber, like a feather falling from a tower, leaving the sound of Gimli's laughter behind.

"Nay, I do not smell all that bad. Just because we cannot all smell of the forest like elves-"

Legolas interrupted with a snort of disagreement.

"Trust me, dwarf. Your smell made even the forest weep…I could shoot you with a crooked arrow in the darkest of nights solely aiming on your stench." Gandalf had long retired to his blankets, his eyes half closed from soon to come sleep.

"Please, I beg of you." He said, eyes twinkling in amusement and exhaustion "Do not quarrel now. Get rest."

"Nay, the elf started it!" Gimli heaved, placing his ax next to his bedroll "as if he had pride after being supported by a _man _all day_._" The dwarf chuckled and struggled into his bedding with no grace "what of _elven pride?_" Legolas laughed, standing on the edge of the clearing they'd made camp, his bow strung to his back.

"Tis true I had weakness today, dwarf. However I still rode my horse better feverish, than you did healthy!" a loud snore from Gimli was the only reply. Legolas felt his heart soar lightly at the fun of their jests, he hadn't realized how much he'd missed them the past day. He sat cross legged on the ground and watched his sleeping companions.

They had all been exhausted from the day long ride.

Legolas listened intensely to the night, he could no longer hear the horse behind them and yet somehow he knew it was still there. He drew his bow and placed and arrow on the string, at a ready.

For a moment he listened and gazed into the sounds and darkness of the wood around him, the sounds and breeze a small comfort. The gentle wind blew through his tied hair and eyelashes and the very area around the sleeping fellowship danced and glittered with fireflies and buzzed with insects and bull frogs.

They were near Mirkwood, he recognized this a one of the great forests that surrounded the palace and townships.

He looked up to the trees overhead, they were black silhouettes against the moon.

"Cormamin lindua ele lie, Yaaraerea. Vanimle sila tiri. Give us the safety of your branches, I beg of you." The trees in response smiled down on their watchful elvenprince.

* * *

Ivan, the scarred elf had also stopped for rest, although he was certain that he could have rode through the night until he reached Mirkwood by late dawn. However, he rode the flank of the fellowship and the prince of elves, disgusted at how slowly they made their journey.

He rode near enough to hear and see the path they took, far enough to be unsighted by Legolas' keen eyes.

He knew that soon his carrier bird would reach the elven lord whom he'd sent it too in Mirkwood, and also that when the letter was read the receiver would assemble his assassins to finally strike down the prince.

Ivran smiled a sinister glint in his eyes, into the black of night.

Legolas, perhaps neither his company would leave Mirkwood alive. That he was for certain.

* * *

**Translations:**

**Ada- father**

**Mellon Nin- my friend**

**Quel esta, poikaer ea- rest well, pure one**

**Elen sila lumenn omentilmo, Amin naa lle nai– a star shines on the hours of our meeting, I am yours to command**

**Lle holma ve' edan– you smell like a human**

**Tampa tanya! Tanya awra! Dina, Telcoer ea– stop that! That hurt! Be silent, smelly one**

**Cormlle naa tanya tel'raa. Aa' menle nauva calen ar' ta hwesta e' ale'quenle– your heart is that of a lion. May your paths be green and the breeze be on thy back**

**Cormamin lindua ele lie, Yaaraerea. Vanimle sila tiri– my heart sings to see thee, ancient ones. Your beauty shines bright**

**WELL…not much happened in this chapter and yet, it was my longest. I haven't started the next chapter yet so bear with me.**

**Please tell me what you think of it so far, and what you think will happen in what's to come!**

**I appreciate your support and reading! (And I'm sorry but I find the part where Aragorn is braiding Legolas' hair nude sexy as hell…anyways…)**

**Yours truly,**

**EACT**

**Stay Posted.**


End file.
